


i like to fight around

by dollsome



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9938072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: Garrett takes Dina to see The Lego Batman Movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic as much as it is [a tumblr post](http://dollsome-does-tumblr.tumblr.com/post/157719551158/after-seeing-the-lego-batman-movie-which-was) that I haphazardly capitalized. But in this day and age, this is the closest thing to fic that I can produce! I miss you, AO3!
> 
> Title is from The Lego Batman Movie, of course.

Garrett takes Dina to see The Lego Batman Movie.

It's not a date so much as simply an answer to the fateful question  _“What in the name of God is Lego Batman?”_.

”You asked,” says Garrett whenever something dately happens by accident to their mutual dismay (the cashier assumes Garrett will pay for both tickets. Dina takes offense at this and pays for both tickets with a kind of ferocity that leaves the cashier trembling in fright. Later, Garrett’s hand brushes Dina’s over the bucket of popcorn that they decided to share for the purely pragmatic reason that movie popcorn is way too expensive. It’s popped corn, not _diamonds_ ). “This whole thing is on you.”

Dina grumbles indignantly at said accusations at first. Then the magic of Lego Batman fully casts its spell. When the movie has reached the point where the ‘friends are the family you choose’ theme emerges, she may or may not whisper, bright-eyed, staring rapt at the screen, “And sometimes your family can be birds.”

Garrett smiles and then realizes he’s smiling and then pulls out his phone to text Jonah the weird thing Dina just said about her chosen family consisting of BIRDS – but then she looks over at him and gives him a little smile that’s almost like the smile of an actual human being instead of the fierce sneer of Cloud 9′s very own Bird Lady Batman, and so he puts his phone back. No big deal. It’s rude to text in the theatre. Everybody knows that.

After this outing, they decide that they can be movie buddies and hookup buddies and there’s nothing weird about that, they’re totally cool, just two colleagues having sex and occasionally going to the movies. No biggity.

(”We on for B-and-the-B tonight?” Garrett asks approximately one month later when he sees Dina in the break room.

“You know it,” Dina says. “God, I wish I had a castle full of sentient objects at my command. There’d be no more need for any of you hoodlums around here. The products could sell themselves.”

“ _Yeah_  they could,” says Garrett.

Garrett and Dina high five, because apparently that’s what they do now. Then Garrett goes off to slack and Dina goes off to give Glenn some fresh, terrifying hell.

“So they’re, like, really a couple now,” Amy says.

“Garrett says they’re just hooking up,” Jonah says, “but Garrett also sent me a selfie of him with her birds. It did _not_ come off as ironically as I think he intended it to. It looked like they had really bonded.”

“Garrett’s a bird daddy,” Amy says.

“Garrett’s a bird daddy,” Jonah confirms grimly.

“Yikes,” says Amy. “But also, aw?”

“I was conflicted too,” says Jonah.)


End file.
